Sailor Moon meets Moulin Rouge
by GamingMistress
Summary: The characters of Sailor Moon go to try out for Moulin Rouge. What happens when a few characters take the place to seriously? UsagiMamoru, SeyiaUsagi, SeyiaOC Please R


**Sailor Moon meets Moulin Rouge**  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Moulin Rouge. I just thought of this while I was watching an AMV. It was Le Tango De Roxanne with Sailor Moon pics. I hope you all will like it. Parings are Usagi/Mamoru, Seyia/Usagi, Seyia/OC. Please R&R! And put which characters you think should get what part.  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
"Usagi! Usagi! Guess what!" Aino Minako ran up to her, clutching a poster in her hands. Usagi and Mamoru were holding hands in the park. The other scouts were standing next to them. Minako ran up to them smiling and trying to catch her breath. "What is wrong Minako?" Ami asked concerned. "What's gotten you in such a happy mood? Did you find a new boyfriend?" Rai asked teasingly. She put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath, handing them the poster. "Look at this!" The poster said, "Do you believe in freedom, beauty, truth and most importantly, love? If you said yes to any one of these questions, or even if you said no, then come and try out for Moulin Rouge." It gave the try out date and place. "Oooh! Moulin Rouge!" Makoto said eagerly. "I love that musical! Ewan McGregor looks like the-" "Sempai who broke your heart." Everyone finished. "Who doesn't?" Rai asked. "A bunch of guys." She said smiling. Rai sighed and said, "We should try out for this." "I don't want to. I think this is silly." She said crossing her arms. "Don't you know the story?" "Yes. And I don't want to try out." "Well I think it will be interesting. I'll try out." Mamoru said looking over the poster. "Okay! And then maybe you'll play Christian and I'll play Satine! This will be perfect!" Rai said with hearts in her eyes. "No way! I'll try out!" She said clinging to him. "Come on Usagi! You said you didn't want to! Give us a chance with Mamo-chan!" Rai said. "No way! He's mine!" Usagi said sticking her tounge out.

At the tryouts Mamoru was amazed to see all the people who had come. He even knew everyone that was trying out. There was one person there who he was very surprised to see. "Mamoru!" Fiore ran over to him and smiled. "Fiore!" "It's been awhile Mamoru." "Yes it has." He hugged his friend. "What are you doing back here Fiore?" "I wanted to see you again Mamoru." "I'm glad to see you again. We need to catch up later all right?" "Sure. After the tryouts we should get some coffee and talk." "Mamo-chan!" Usagi called as she ran over to him. "Guess who else is here." "Who Odango?" "Don't call me Odango." "Who'd you see?" "I saw Seyia, Yaten and Taiki!" They walked up to them. "Hi Usagi. Hi Mamoru." Seyia said smiling at them. Mamoru smiled back, but it was an uneasy smile. "What are you doing here?" "Same as you. I would like to be in the Moulin Rouge." Taiki laughed loudly. "Seyia, the Moulin Rouge is a real place." Seyia blushed. "Oh well I didn't know that. I would like to a part of this production." The lights began to dim, as everyone took his or her seat. Usagi sat by Mamoru and hugged his arm, and Seyia sat next to her. They watched a few short clips from the movie.

When they were over, the lights came back on and there was a girl sitting on a stool smiling at them. "Hi everyone! I'm Tenshi Tenno. But you can call me Teni. I'll be your director. And I know that we are going to have a lot of fun with this play." She smiled brightly at them, and Seyia couldn't help but smile back. The girl gave off a positive ray of energy and happiness seemed to just pour out of her body. She took the mike off the stand and held it in her arms. "I know that almost every single one of you will get a part, your part may not be a big role. As we say in the theater there are no small roles, only small people. There are only 6 major singing roles. The ill-fated lovers, Christian and Satine have the majority of the singing lines. Toulouse is my favorite part in this. He's, well, I guess you can say he's the comic relief. So whoever is trying for this role will need to have a good sense of humor. The part of Harold Zidler is also a comic role." She took a drink of the water she had. "The Argentinean has the most dancing of all the characters. And then there's the Duke. He's the bad guy who tries to tear the lovers apart and he wants Satine all for himself." Everyone whispered amongst themselves. "I hope I get the role of Christian and Usagi gets the role of Satine." Seyia thought. "I hope Mamo-chan and I get to play Satine and Christian." Usagi thought as she kissed his hand. "All right. Let's get this tryout started!" Teni said smiling.

During the tryouts, many couples tried out for Satine and Christan, some including, Usagi and Mamoru, Helios and Chibi-Usa, who had come back from the future as an adult, Natsumi and Seijuurou and Naru and Umino. The weirdest couple that tried out was Haruka and Michiru. As it progressed, Teni, who was a major fan of The 3 Lights, fell more and more in love with Seyia. As everyone came up to try out, Teni would take notes on a piece of paper.

After tryouts, "Thanks everyone so much for all your hard work today. I should have the list up by at least 5 tonight. So if you want to come back then, we can distribute the music and scripts then. I'll see you all later." She said in the mike as everyone got up and left. "I'm so nervous!" Minako said. "I hope I get a part." Ami said. "Won't you be busy studying?" Minako asked. "Yes. So that's why I hope I get a part." Usagi and Mamoru walked out together. "I'm nervous Mamo-chan." "Don't worry Odango, I know you'll get a part." He said reassuringly.

Teni sat on the stage, with many papers of notes sitting around her in a circle. "Now it's time to start the weeding out process. This should be fun." Teni said to herself as she grabbed a person's piece of paper and began to read it.


End file.
